


The Empire Strikes Back

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	The Empire Strikes Back

I gotta leave, can’t stay here anymore,  
Dead man if I don’t pay the price.  
Don’t get all mushy on me, out the door,  
Can’t escape this old life.  
I thought you decided to stay  
I will for just one more day  
While we try to find Luke.

On the frozen Hoth wasteland  
Luke escapes from Wampa’s trap,  
Walking until he can no longer stand,  
When found in TaunTaun shall nap.  
Ghost of Ben gives directions.  
Not knowing of shared reflections  
That one kiss is a timed rebuke.

I don’t know where you get your delusions,  
Too late now as they begin attack.  
Safety is shattered illusion,  
But they shall have your back.  
Around the AT-AT cable tie,  
Evacuate and off they fly,  
Through the asteroid into a nook.

You don’t have to do this to impress  
I’ll tell you again and again  
Stop calling me that - princess -  
And I happen to like nice men.  
Your life needs more scoundrels  
Stop all our verbal toussels  
Threepio interrupts first kiss.

The Force senses a disturbance,  
No doubt Anakin’s offspring.  
Crash on Dagobah and perchance,  
New apprentice to Master bring.  
Much anger in him like father  
Like I, teach him to go farther  
And nothing shall be remiss.

How will I know good from bad?  
Knowledge and defence makes calm,  
Focus on peace not on staying mad,  
Seek the truth from behind your palm.  
To keep you safe we did deceive,  
Leia and Han will make you leave.  
There is no try if you go do this.

You do have your moments,  
As we float away with the garbage,  
Old friend to rescue invertedly sent  
Vader prepares the next stage.  
Here on Bespin, who’s worried?  
Luke leaves training, running hurried,  
To get to his family.

The agreement has had a change  
Now Empire invades the cloud.  
Lando will fly Leia out of range,  
Gunfire blasting the betrayal loud.  
Into the carbonite test Han will go.  
I love you (says goodbye) I know.  
For forgotten debt Han will pay.

Luke is not trained enough  
And he’ll try to fight the blows  
Though ht may stand tough  
The truth is how it goes.  
Search your feelings, my son,  
Like your hand safe illusion is gone,  
Join me and we can rule the galaxy.


End file.
